


cheery

by puyopuyowo



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, anyway just short slice of life, one slight sexual implication but its not significant enough to justify a T rating i dont think, probably inaccurate medical practices but thats ok, youre tellin me i gotta create the content i wanna see MYSELF? mama mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyopuyowo/pseuds/puyopuyowo
Summary: Lizbert comes home with an injury. Eggabell treats her wounds.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	cheery

"I'm home!"

Eggabell rushed down the stairs to meet her partner at the door. She panted as she reached the bottom steps, a great smile lighting up her face. "Welcome back!"

"Bell!" Lizbert called back to her, holding an arm out to greet her. Just one arm. The other was held tight behind her back.

This didn't go unnoticed. Eggabell stopped just short of running in for a hug. "Hm. What's behind your back. I doubt it's a Bugsnak." She spoke with her dreaded interrogative tone.

"It's nothing!" Lizbert laughed, "Can't I get a nice welcome back hug from my favorite Grumpus on Snaktooth?"

"Liz. Let me see."

"Bell, I'm fine-"

_"Liz."_

She asserted, in that stern voice that she knew Lizbert couldn't oppose. As expected, Lizbert resigned and sat herself at the end of their bed with a sigh as Eggabell then hurriedly went through her medical supplies.

She turned back with a first aid kit. "Let me see."

Lizbert begrudgingly complied, holding out her arm with a bit of fabric wrapped around it. Eggabell kneeled in front of Lizbert to inspect the cloth, then carefully removed it to reveal two deep gashes in her forearm. Eggabell's face contorted first into surprise, then concern, then resignation. She set the cloth to the side and flipped open her first aid kit.

"Hm. You actually wrapped it this time. You've been listening to me."

"Of course I listen to you. How could anyone ignore your sweet voice?"

"Ok, don't butter me up. Won't stop the alcohol from stinging any less."

"Worth a shot."

And Eggabell was right, the alcohol did still sting. Lizbert hissed.

Eggabell patted down the cuts with a moist cloth. "Alright. What happened?"

"Ah, I couldn't tell ya. Maybe that Strabby that snuck up on me at the start of my trail was more aggressive than I thought."

"I know you're joking, but even if you were just straight up lying to me, you and I both know for a fact that no bugsnak has claws that could cause _that_ damage, much less a little Strabby. What really happened?"

"...Fell out of a tree tryin' to catch a Sweetiefly."

"You're a mess."

Lizbert used her free paw to lift Eggabell's chin and meet her eyes, "I'm _your_ mess."

Eggabell gently swatted her away. "Don't _flirt_ with me while I'm tending to your wounds."

"Oh, but you're so cute when you're all flustered." Lizbert teased.

"Yeah, and I'll be _'so cute'_ when I'm forcefully pinning you to the ground just to wrap up your cuts."

Lizbert thought on that, then shrugged. "Eh." She replied indifferently, with a look on her face that told Eggabell she wasn't exactly opposed.

Eggabell's face _did_ heat up at that. "Ugh, you're impossible!"

And Lizbert just snickered with her victory.

Eggabell grumbled as she placed bandages over the gashes. She held Lizbert's arm still in her paws for a few moments. She glanced up at her.

"You know you don't have to hide your injuries from me."

"I know."

"And you know I'll find out about them whether you tell me or not."

"I do."

"So then why do you insist on hiding them?"

Lizbert replied, cheekily, "Because you look cute when you're inspecting me for wounds."

"Oh, cute this, cute that. Is that all this is. You just know all the little tricks, don't you?"

"Sure do."

Eggabell hummed as she rolled her eyes. Then she sighed, and leaned forward to lock Lizbert in a firm, sweet kiss.

She pulled back, "There."

Lizbert beamed. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You were practically begging for it. You could've just asked."

"I like the challenge."

"Oh, _really?_ Wouldn't have guessed."

The next few moments were spent in silence as Eggabell wrapped Lizbert's cuts tightly with gauze. Lizbert smiled at her partner's handiwork, flexing her arm a few times. She tried smiling down at Eggabell, only to be met with a forlorn look back at her.

"So…"

"You know what I'm going to say."

Lizbert sighed. "Egg…"

"Liz…" Eggabell began in her stead, "I… You come back with some new injury every day… And I know you can take care of yourself, but… I'm terrified that one day you're gonna leave and not come back."

"I know, Bell." Lizbert held her unwrapped paw to Eggabell's cheek. "It's… It's dangerous work, but I know I'll be ok as long as I have you."

"But I'm not with you all the time. What if…" She placed her own paw on top of Lizbert's. "What if you get _really_ hurt and I'm not there for you?"

Lizbert frowned. "Egg… you know you could always come with. I'd love to have you beside me on my ventures."

Eggabell huffed, pulling away from Lizbert's hold, "Not like this. Not when I'm just… A weight to carry. I need to get stronger. I'd only drag you down."

"Eggabell, don't say that. You're the strongest Grump I've ever met-"

"You say that every time but I _can't_ believe you-"

"And I'll keep saying it _until_ you believe it. Because I know it to be true." 

Eggabell felt her face heat with shame, and averted Lizbert's gaze. Lizbert, however, wasn't having it. She cupped Eggabell's face in both paws and redirected the other's eyes right to her own. "I love you, Egg. And I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to. Just don't ever forget that I believe in you. Truly."

Eggabell sniffed, and a crooked smile crossed her face. "Yeah. Alright. Thanks, Liz. I'd be a mess without you."

"Oh, I'm not worth that much." And before Eggabell could negate that, Lizbert sealed her lips with another kiss.

Until Lizbert let out a noise that startled them both out of the kiss and reeled back. "Cripes, I almost forgot! I know just what will make you feel better…" She pulled her backpack around onto her lap and reached in, pulling out a Cheery. "Lucky to nab this little fella right at the edge of Sugarpine. After I, uh, fell out of the tree."

Eggabell blinked at the snak presented to her, bewildered for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. "You jerk, you scared me half to death! Don't do that while we're kissing ever again!" She lightly chastised as she held out her paws and let the Cheery hop into her grasp. _'Cheery! Cheery!'_ It chirped, never failing to make Eggabell smile.

She simply watched the snak bounce around, unable to bring herself to eat it just yet. "Oh…" She cooed, helplessly endeared, "Thanks, Liz."

Lizbert lovingly watched Eggabell's smile, picking at the gauze on her arm. "Anytime, Bell."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having massive liz n egg brainrot all week. i guess i have to create the content myself smhh  
> anyway thank you sincerely for reading <3


End file.
